One Final time!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: The third story in the Tyler, x Jake, x Molly, Tommy x Emily series where Jake and Tyler experiment more with each other while Molly isn't around. And Tommy comes home with a surprise for Emily; R&R hope you enjoy tell me what you think; Rated: M for coarse language Yaoi and strong sex, Tyler, x Jake and Molly. Tommy x Emily


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY ONE FINAL TIME IT'S THE THIRD AND FINAL STORY IN THE TYLER X JAKE X MOLLY SERIES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Tyler Jake and Molly were just finishing breakfast after a great threesome. "Oh Jake your Mum said to give you this for your leg" said Wendy, "thanks Mrs. Marsh" replied Jake; "Oh and Molly did I hear you say to Tyler that he forgot to put on a condom?" asked Wendy, "yea he did but luckily I'm on the pill" replied Molly; "okay" said Wendy. MEANWHILE AT THE BROFLOVSKI HOUSE, "Kyle I want charges brought up against that little bastard; because he's older than Jake to I only jus found that out, I can't believe that someone would actually try to hurt him like that, he'd never hurt anyone, and he goes to defend Amy and takes a bullet to the leg for it" said Bebe. "Hey its okay I wanna press charges too" replied Kyle; as Emily came downstairs; "hey guys" said Emily; "Emily we need to talk to you for a second something's happened" replied Bebe, "what?" asked Emily, "Well you know that boy who Amy's been dating?" asked Bebe. "Yes unfortunately" replied Emily, "well he threatened Amy through a text, and she went to Jake with it first, he went to sort it out. And Scott shot him" replied Bebe in tears although she knew it was only in the leg so he'd be fine It's just telling the story on how her baby boy was almost murdered today because it was clear that Scott was trying to aim for somewhere vital, luckily he was injured and on the ground and couldn't aim. "Oh god is he alright?" asked Emily, "he's okay, it was only in the knee" replied Bebe, "where is he?" asked Emily, "at Tyler's" replied Bebe, "I think since Tommy won't be back till later, because he's coming home today, and said through a text that he's got a surprise for me; that I should go check on him" said Emily.

"Okay" replied Bebe as Emily kissed them and Amy goodbye and went over to the marsh's and knocked on the door; "Hey Emily what's up?" asked Wendy, "I heard about what happened, and thought I might check on Jake, is it okay?" asked Emily, "Of course it is Emily" replied Wendy, "I just can't believe that someone would try to kill someone like Jake" said Emily; "It's okay he's alive and that's what matters" replied Wendy; "where's Jake upstairs?" asked Emily, "yea just make sure you knock first though" replied Wendy, "How come?" asked Emily, "well you may be scarred if you don't" replied Wendy, as Emily went upstairs and knocked on Tyler's door, "Hold on" said Tyler from inside and putting on some boxers and Molly and Jake put their underwear on too; and Tyler opened the door; "Oh Hey Emily" said Tyler; "hey Tyler" replied Emily kissing him on the head; then went over to Jake and hugged him. "Your Mum and Dad told me what happened I just wanted to make sure you're okay; why are you three in your underwear?" asked Emily, "well we've been having threesomes since last night since we started a poly relationship, and these two have discovered they're bi and Mrs. Marsh caught Jake with his dick shoved up Tyler's arse this morning although I convinced Jake to kiss jerk and Blow Tyler in his sleep this morning" giggled Molly; "I don't need to hear that Molly" replied Emily kissing the boys when she received a call from Tommy; **EMILY:** "Hi Honey what's up?" **TOMMY** : "hi I heard about Jake he okay?" **EMILY:** "yea he's alright I'm sitting with him and Tyler now" **TOMMY:** "Oh I forgot Tyler's birthday was yesterday how old was he?" **EMILY** : "sixteen" **TOMMY:** "wow remember when we turned sixteen because we have the same birthday, we fucked like there was no tomorrow" **EMILY:** "yes how were your grandparents?" **TOMMY:** "They're okay I've gotta go love you" **EMILY:** **"** love you too" they hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Jake; "that was Tommy" replied Emily; "he's gonna be home soon so I'll see you tomorrow, since your mum is giving you a few months off school until your leg fully heals up, and she got you a handicapped parking permit well a temporary one" said Emily kissing the boys before going home; once she got home Tommy was there waiting for her; "hey babe" said Emily kissing him, "hello" replied Tommy kissing her back; "come with me upstairs" said Tommy, "okay" replied Emily; as they went upstairs; "Okay we've been together for sixteen years now, so I kind of wanna spend the rest of my life with you" said Tommy, "What're you saying?" asked Emily as Tommy got down on one knee and pulling out a velvet square box; "Emily Broflovski will you Marry me?" asked Tommy, "Yes, YES, YES!"Yelled Emily tackling him and kissing him. As he placed the engagement ring on her finger; "What's going on you two?" asked Bebe, Emily showed off her engagement ring; "we're getting married" replied Emily, "Congrats you two" said Bebe hugging them both; "You know because you two have been together since you were three years old, at first I thought it was just a crush; but two years later we knew you'd be the perfect couple" said Bebe, "what's going on?" asked Kyle; "Tommy popped the question" replied Emily, "congrats" said Kyle; "Kyle you wanna be the one to give me away because my dad walked out when I was born, because he didn't want the responsibility of being a father" asked Emily, "of course I will" replied Kyle hugging his baby cousin he still couldn't believe she was nineteen. MEANWHILE, Jake received a call from Emily; **JAKE:** "Hey Emily what's up?" **EMILY:** "Hey you wanna put it on loud speaker because this concerns Tyler" **JAKE:** "Okay" "Tyler Emily needs to talk to us both" said Jake putting her on loud speaker; **EMILY:** "you there?" **JAKE:** "Yea we're here" **EMILY:** "Tyler can you hear me?" **TYLER:** "Yes Emily" **EMILY:** "good because I need to ask you boys a favour" **JAKE:** "what?" **EMILY:** "Tyler how would you like to be a groomsman and Tommy and My wedding?" **TYLER:** "Yes I'd be honoured" **EMILY:** "and Jake how would you like to be Tommy's best man?" **JAKE:** "I'd love to" **EMILY:** "Good because Tommy just asked me to marry him" **JAKE: "** congrats Emily from both of us" **EMILY:** "Thanks boys love you" **TYLER AND JAKE:** "Love you too" they hung up and since molly had to go home.

Tyler and Jake were alone; "how you feeling, with your leg?"asked Tyler; circling Jake's covered cock with his finger, "I'll be alright" replied Jake; Tyler kissed him; and undid the hole in Jake's boxers; before reaching in and pulling out his soft circumcised cock; "Jake this is gonna sound like a dumb question but you know how you're circumcised?" asked Tyler;"Yea why?" asked Jake, "well the reason It's gonna sound stupid is because, they did it when you were born and I looked up how they do it, without any anaesthetic. So do you remember it hurting?" asked Tyler; "no I don't remember but I could imagine it hurting like a motherfucker I'm not complaining or anything but is this why you took my dick out?" asked Jake, enjoying the warm feeling of his best friend's hand on his dick, but was wondering why he was taking it out; "No I took it out so I could do this" replied Tyler taking Jake's cock into his mouth and sucking on it until it hardened in his mouth, as he took it out and licked it base to tip; "that's why" said Tyler continuing to suck Jake's cock, "Mm" moaned Jake, enjoying the warm wet feeling; "Tyler I'm gonna cum, ahh" moaned Jake shooting jizz into Tyler's mouth who swallowed it up; as Tyler licked Jake's tip of all the remaining bits of cum, when Jake pulled off Tyler's pants and boxers and started sucking on his already hardened cock; until he came. MEANWHILE; "so Tommy I've been a very naughty girl" said Emily, "how so?" asked Tommy, Emily lifted her dress reviling her shaved pussy, "I haven't been wearing panties" replied Emily, "that is naughty, come here young lady" replied Tommy, as Emily got over his knee; and Tommy lifted her dress revelling her bare arse, which he started to playfully spank; Tommy and Emily liked adding roll play into their sex life usually Emily as the bad school girl; and Tommy as the teacher, who'd punish her.

But sometimes they'd play as the Viking warrior who saved the beautiful village girl from slavery all though Tommy's costume was only a Viking helmet and a cape not even any underwear; and Emily's was a fake blond Ponytail and a fur bra and a fur thong; **(SORRY COULDN'T HELP PUTTING THAT IN LOL)** but this time they decided to do the naughty schoolgirl and teacher. And the Viking and village girl tomorrow they also had a lot more roll play games; Tommy started fingering what he expected to be her regular pussy, but realised something was missing; "my oh my young lady where are your pubic hairs?" asked Tommy; "I shaved them off last night" replied Emily as Tommy shoved three fingers inside her soaking wet pussy, "Oh Mr. Tommy what on earth are you doing?" asked Emily while staying in character; "I am punishing you" replied Tommy shoving his two other fingers in and started fisting her, "now you need to learn how to behave and not disrupt my class" said Tommy removing his hand and shoving a finger up Emily's butthole and moving it around; when Amy came in, "AHH!" screamed Amy as Emily and Tommy covered up; "Mum says dinner will be ready in an hour" said Amy, "thanks Amy" replied Emily; when Bebe came in and saw them in costume; "oh sorry you two" said Bebe, as her and Amy walked out; "Okay where were we?" asked Tommy, "Oh I know" he said once more, fisting her arse; "are you gonna behave in class now young lady?" asked Tommy, "yes" replied Emily; "yes what?" asked Tommy; "Yes Mr. Tommy" replied Emily as Tommy stripped down and took off all Emily's clothing reviling her D cup tits; "Oh Mr. Tommy what're you doing?" asked Emily, "I'm teaching you another lesson" replied Tommy standing up and putting his circumcised cock to her mouth; "I'll fuck you after this" said Tommy; as Emily gladly took her fiancé's cock into her mouth and started sucking; and licking Emily started rubbing Tommy's balls; Tommy didn't last long and came right down her throat.

"Now we wait a few minutes then we do the final lesson" said Tommy; "why must we wait?" asked Emily; "It takes a few minutes for me to get hard again" replied Tommy; after a few minutes; Tommy rubbed himself until he was rock hard; Tommy went to put on a condom. "No" said Emily, "you on the pill?" asked Tommy, "Nope I thought since we're engaged now; we should get started on making a baby" giggled Emily; "Oh Baby I love you" said Tommy, kissing her before shoving his cock in; and started gently thrusting in and out; of her, as he kissed her and massaged her tits and kissed as suckled on her nipples; "I love you" said Tommy; "I love you too" replied Emily; as he started picking up the pace; and fucked her faster and harder; "you need to learn your lesson" said Tommy; "yes Mr. Tommy" replied Emily; as Tommy did a few more pumps; "Emily I'm about to cum, ahh" moaned Tommy shooting hot sizzling Jizz in Emily's pussy; "Oh and I've got a little treat for you after dinner, Mr. Tommy" said Emily kissing him, getting some clothes and going for a shower; and Tommy decided to join her. MEANWHILE; "so how much did it hurt getting shot?" asked Tyler; "I can't describe it but it was so bad I thought I was gonna die because of it; obviously not as bad as getting attacked by a bull shark" replied Jake; "fuck you" said Tyler playfully, "you have, and I've fucked you" replied Jake; "okay boys dinner" said Wendy from outside the door; as Tyler and Jake dressed, and Jake grabbed his cane and used it to walk downstairs; "How's your leg Jake?" asked Wendy, "it's fine" replied Jake; almost tripping over; on Wendy; "oh sorry Mrs. Marsh" said Jake; "Jake don't apologise for something that's not your fault" replied Wendy helping him to the table; and both boys were served lamb chops with mashed potato and pees; "hey I've got an Idea" said Wendy; "what's that?" asked Jake and Tyler; "how would you boys like a glass of wine?" asked Wendy, "But mum aren't we still too young?" asked Tyler; "you're too young to buy alcohol, but it's okay if you have it at home while accompanied by an adult" replied Wendy.

"Okay" said Tyler and Jake as Wendy got two more glasses out and poured a small amount of wine in each of them; then poured herself one; "that's about a standard drink in each of them" said Wendy as they took a sip; "mm this is pretty good; "honey I'm home" said Stan walking in; "hi honey just in time for dinner" replied Wendy, "Hi dad" said Tyler eating his food; "Hi Mr. Marsh" said Jake; "hey Jake heard about what happened" replied Stan kissing Wendy and Tyler then ruffling Jake's hair and grabbing a beer and eating with his family. LATER; "So what was the treat you told me about?" asked Tommy, "It starts with an A" replied Emily; "Anchorman?" asked Tommy; which was one of him Jake and Tyler's favourite movies "nope" replied Emily; "I give up" said Tommy; "anal" replied Emily whispering in Tommy's ear; "It's so rare when you give me anal" said Tommy; "Yep it's a little treat because you gave me a treat by proposing" giggled Emily; "so boys agree to be groomsmen?" asked Tommy; "yep" replied Emily; "and Jake agree to be the best man?" asked Tommy; "Yep and I'm making Amy the maid of honour" replied Emily; pulling off Tommy's clothes and Tommy pulled off Emily's clothes until they were both nude and Emily turned around; and wiggled her bare butt at him teasingly; Tommy lay her on her belly and spread her butt cheeks apart revealing her tight pink arsehole; "Ready?" asked Tommy, "just shut up and fuck me" demanded Emily as Tommy shoved his cock right up her butt hole; "MMM" moaned Emily; as Tommy pounded her butt; when Bebe came in to see Tommy on top of Emily; "oh sorry you two I'll talk to you about it later" said Bebe leaving the room.

As Tommy kept pounding her over and over; "Emily I'm about to cum" said Tommy; "fill me up" replied Emily as Tommy kept going until; "ahh" moaned Tommy cuming inside Emily's butt; "you wanna pull out?" asked Emily; "sure" replied Tommy pulling out; then pushing in her pussy from behind since he was still hard; and pumped in and out before releasing a huge load in her, Tommy pulled out and lay beside her, and Emily cuddled him, "love you" said Tommy; "love you too" replied Emily kissing him. MEANWHILE; Tyler was laying back his pants around his ankles; with Jake between his legs sucking him off; "you know for two boys who are only Bi and not actually gay; we have played sucked and even fucked each other" said Tyler; when a knock at the door was heard; Tyler covered himself when Jake popped up; "come in" said Tyler; as Molly entered; "hey boys" said Molly; "Molly what're you doing here?" asked Tyler; "My Mum and Dad had to go out of town for a couple of days so they called your Mum and she said I could stay here; which obviously leads to more threesomes" replied Molly; "Molly you wanna come say goodbye to your parents sweetie?" asked Wendy outside the bedroom door; "Okay Mrs. Marsh" replied Molly; going downstairs and getting her stuff; and kissing her parents goodbye before going upstairs; "well Molly tonight will be a threesome if you want but next week it'll have to be twosomes because Jake's going home tomorrow and I'm spending next weekend there, because every weekend he stays here and I stay at his place every second weekend It's been like that since we were three" replied Tyler' "oh yeah" said Molly, "well when we fuck Jake can video chat us and pretend he's here by jacking off, until the weekends he stays here" said Molly; "okay" they both replied.

"And looks like you two started without me" said Molly; kissing them both; "sorry" replied Tyler; "don't be in fact I have an Idea" said Molly; "what?" asked Jake; "well Tyler, you fuck Jake while Jake fucks me and then, Jake fucks you while you fuck me after that, but there's a catch" said Molly; "what?" asked Jake and Tyler; "I want you boys in sixty-nine position; until you're hard just try not to cum" replied Molly; "okay" said Tyler, since they were nude, then Molly noticed Jake's bandaged leg, and forgot that he'd been shot earlier; "Wait" said Molly; they looked at her; "Jake because of your leg Tyler has to blow you and you only have to lie there and Tyler will have to jerk off" said Molly as Tyler engulfed Jake's cock and started sucking him, while being mindful of his leg; after about three minutes Jake was hard as a rock; Molly sucked both they're dicks so that Jake wouldn't soften, Tyler became hard and Jake put on a condom; and Molly was just lying there waiting for him with her legs spread giving him an excellent view of her shaved pussy, Jake entered Molly; "oh god!" moaned Molly in pleasure as Tyler entered Jake and the three pounded each other, "Molly I'm cuming AHHH!" moaned Jake and Tyler together; as Jake came in his condom, and Tyler came inside Jake; "Okay let's wait a few minutes so you boys can prime up; then we switch" said Molly; as Jake removed his condom, and threw it out; after a few minutes; the boys were hard again. "Okay boys switch" said Molly; as Tyler put on a condom and Jake mounted Tyler; and Tyler fucked Molly and Jake fucked Tyler until they all came together; Knock, knock, knock; "Okay you three put some clothes on we're gonna watch a movie together" said Wendy; "okay mum" replied Tyler as they dressed and went downstairs; "Hey Wendy, since you let the boys have wine earlier how about we let them have a beer?" asked Stan, "okay just one" replied Wendy, as Stan went to the fridge and Wendy gave Molly some wine and Stan gave the boys a beer each.

"Thanks" they said; as they watched a movie and went to bed after woods.

THE END.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OH I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS WILL BE THE FINAL ONE BUT I DECIDED TO DO MORE IN THE SERIES, ENDNOTE


End file.
